Devil Entities
Devil Entities are cosmic beings that are the evil equivalent to Meme Gods or God-Like Beings. Nature While Meme Gods and God-Like Beings are generally benevolent, Devil Entities are the definition of malice. They use their power not to create life but to destroy it. If their goals were achieved the multiverse as we know it would be plunged into total darkness and chaos. Luckily, they have been defeated or sealed away in most of their attempts. Even still, these beings are to be feared, Even organizations like Derp Cat Legion struggle to find ways to combat them. Of note, many, if not most, Devil Entities, like their Meme God counterparts are Multiversal Singularities, meaning that only one version of them exists throughout the multiverse. Known Devil Entities Main Universe/Most Realities * Satan: The literal Devil. Nuff said. * The Yellow Sun: A god worshipped by the Emojis. Little is known about this being, other than that is is immensely powerful. After the Emoji Empire unleashed The Emoji Movie upon the world, many world leaders have come to believe that the attack is only a sign.......that the Yellow Sun will rise... * Sonic.exe: Leader of The .exes, Sonic.exe is actually the least powerful of the Devil Entities. While having some manner of control over technology, he pales in comparison to most Devil Entities, but remains more powerful than his fellow exes. Sonic.exe is a truly malicious being, taking pleasure in the torment of others. * Azula: A demonic being that became known throughout the Trollpasta region of the Republic of Creepypastas. Little is known about this being other than her apparent sexual interest in the mortals she interacts with, whether they be male or female. She has also taken on a lesser form known as Hitler.exe and is worshipped by a cult of Avatards. * Creepypasta Mary Sue: An evil hybrid clone of the Goddess Mary Sue created by a cult of Jeff The Killer fangirls. She is a Goddess of edge, cringe, and self-insert fanfics, being responsible for bringing to life many of the self-insert poorly made killers created by the fangirls, leading to the Republic of Creepypastas initiating the Quality Preservation Purge of 2013. She was sealed away by her "mother" Mary Sue, but remains capable of subtly influencing events, such as enhancing Jeff the Killer's Plot Armor to allow him to escape detection by the Republic of Creepypastas and the Mary Sue Empire. It is unknown what other affects she has had on the continued existence of Creepypasta killers. * Darth Jar Jar: The True Dark Supreme Ultimate God King Emperor Lord Kaiser Ruler of the Sith, Darth Jar Jar is an immensely powerful entity with incredible skill in the Dark Side of the Force, surpassing any other Sith. He is so powerful only the likes of Gonk Droid can directly confront him. Any others would be like an infant fighting a mountain. * Red: A demonic being hailing from the realm of the Godzilla NES Creepypasta, specifically the planet Zenith. Red is an extremely powerful devil entity who can warp reality to his own dark designs. Luckily, he seems to be confined the game cartridge he previously meddled with during his fateful encounter with the man known as Zach, and his influence on our world is limited, though he is capable of things like paralyzing mortal beings or even stopping their hearts, should another force not directly intervene during this process. Thought to be defeated by the "Golden Light" Acacius, due to how powerful Red is, it is believed he may resurface. Derp Cat Legion and Kaijuland are working closely to create contingencies to combat Red should he return. * Zalgo: An ancient evil god prophesied to sing the song that will end the world. He is especially known throughout the Republic of Creepypastas and was originally the source of many spooky tales, before eventually fading out of relevance. However, Zalgo remains a threat to the world should his prophesied rise ever come to pass. * Evil Shrek: When the almighty ogrelord, Shrek, disappeared from the world for a time, not being seen by his followers, he was unable to stop the spread and decay of the memes created in his honor. Thus, The Tale of Shrek was created, a tale which summoned the ogrelord's demonic counterpart, known simply as Evil Shrek. A powerful Devil Entity, Evil Shrek wreaked having on the Shrek Republic and nearly caused the extinction of Shrek memes due the spread of this disturbing story. However, the ogrelord returned, and righteously defeated his dark counterpart, restoring balance to the Shrek memes. * Behind The Meme: Also known as the Meme Slayer, the Meme Killer, and the End, Behind the Meme is a name known and feared throughout the world. He has the ability to kill memes by attempting to "explain" them. He and his followers, the, Normies, have spread throughout the world slaying memes, nearly destroying the Meme God Woah, until the Memelords and Meme Masters of the world united and defeated this being. Or so we believed. Behind the Meme could return at any time...and we must be ready. * Megarton: An immensely powerful technological being, Megarton is the resident contractee of the Mongoose Empire, more specifically, the contractee of High God King Overlord Sashank, who agreed to contract with him. In return for extreme power, Megarton would be given the ability to claim the souls of the dead. In the even that the Overlord is on the verge of defeat, he can activate the contract, summon Megarton, and overboost both of them to become powerful enough to compare to a Memegod in terms of power. However, in exchange, every time this power is used, a month is shaved off of the Overlord's lifespan, and the souls of the enemies are given to Megarton, steadily increasing his strength. In the event that even Megarton is unmatched, he can summon Unricon to grant him powers. * Unricon: Megarton's master, immensely powerful and an even greater threat than his already powerful minion. Few can challenge his might. * Oof: The God of Suffering, feared especially throughout the Kingdom of Robloxia and the Deep Fried Union. Other Universes Devil Entities native to other universes that have not made their presence known in ours. * Lord ShiRed: The fusion of Lord Shiro and an alternate reality version of Red. He is one of the few Devil Entities not to be a multiverse singularity, specifically being native to the Ampiverse. Abilities The standard abilities of Devil Entities include: * Reality Warping/Distortion * Hyper Realistic Bludd * Satanic abilities * Most Devil Entities control a realm which they are the undisputed master of, such as Hell. Trivia * The Devil Entities were created as a means to classify most evil beings in the Derp Cat Universe that could rival the Meme Gods. Category:Gods Category:Entities Category:Devil Entities Category:Edge Category:Bad Guys Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Evil guys Category:Villains